Takedda Robot
The is a boss in Contra: Hard Corps. The boss is actually conformed by a trio of robots that have the ability to combine between themselves in order to adopt a variety of forms. __TOC__ Location Fought at the end of Sea Struggle. In order to find this level, choose the following options: *"Rescue the research center" *"Fight to the end" Description The Takedda Robot is actually a trio of robots that face the player on their way to the final battle with Colonel Bahamut. They have the ability to combine between themselves in order to adopt a variety of forms, each with its own particular repertoire of attacks. ;Yellow airship At the beginning of the encounter, each robot attacks individually. It starts with the flying yellow one, which locks onto the player and fires a barrage of bullets. Its second attack consists of flying off-screen, then flying straight in the opposite direction whilst leaving a number of slowing descending red-blue bombs. If these bombs are fired upon, they will quickly fall and leave behind a pillar-like explosion. To defeat it, move after it has locked-on with its first attack and keep blasting it while avoiding its second attack. ;Blue blade The blue underwater robot comes next. After swimming for a while, it will stand still and fire off a long bladed arm at our hero(es) location. This is done up to three times before swimming again and repeating the process. If the player is quick enough, it can be defeated even before it has a chance to attack. ;Red dolphin The red dolphin-like robot follows, which jumps from below. It follows a pattern where it moves left to right, then jumps over the player to the left, and then to the right a few times. It then attempts to target the player with tackles before restarting the pattern. Avoid it and open fire to defeat it, using the slide move whenever necessary. Transformer boss After all three robots have been dealt with individually, they will proceed to combine between themselves in order to create different and more dangerous forms. ;Runner Their first combination is a running humanoid form which dive-tackles the player. Jump every time he performs this move and keep firing. He also performs handstand flips in an attempt to crush them; move under him at this moment. He will then walk on its drills while firing missiles (which can be destroyed). After walking on his hands a bit, he will flip back, so the player should move under him, performing the slide move if necessary. ;Bird Takedda then adopts a running bird-like form that flails around and stomps the ground before ultimately unleashing its attacks: *Flies to the left and unleashes a lightning blast from its mouth. Get close to its chest in order to avoid it. *Flies to the right over our hero(es) and lays egg bombs. Jump over the spheres and blast the bird if possible. *Walks off-screen, then returns pecking the ground. Watch its movement closely and aim for its chest if possible. *Flies high in the sky off screen. When it shrieks, it will soon dive bomb at the street. To avoid it, our hero(es) must move to one edge of the screen, then alternate to the opposite side before it returns. The Bird robot always starts the first dive bomb coming from the left, so start hugging the left screen once the screech is heard! (Note: The Bird robot can possibly follow up this attack with the egg-laying attack.) ;Tank Its final form consists of a cyborg with tank treads. It flails its arms and occasionally bangs them together before commencing with its attacks: *Grows a big pole from his hand and tries to stab the player with it. He gets in close and slams the pole down behind the player, trapping them between him and the pole. Move carefully toward him while firing to avoid being touched by either the pole or the grinding treads. *Fares off a huge volley of bullets in the air, then shields himself with his arms. Stay exactly still on the blue targeting square to avoid the bombardment of bullets. *His upper torso hovers in midair while its tank treads bang both sides of the screen. Jump over the treads and fire at the upper torso. After defeating this last form, the three robots will attempt to recombine one last time, but will end up going haywire and exploding in a big fireball. Trivia *The three vehicles combining in diverse ways and adopting different forms appear to be a reference to the Getter Robo series. Takedda's first and third forms are very similar to the Getter-2 and Getter-3 forms of the eponymous robot from the anime. *There are also Yu-Gi-Oh! cards from Konami to which these machines are heavily based off of. Like the robots, they can transform into more powerful variations (seen in the anime): **X-Head Cannon: Has a blue sphere similar to the blue blade, but also has yellow, and uses the yellow airship's turrets. **Y-Dragon Head: A variation of the red dolphin. **Z-Metal Tank: Ironically, a yellow tank instead of a ship. **XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Combines just like in-game. Resembles the third transformation (tank boss). **These cards have also received more newer variations and spin-offs, some of which can combine with the original(s). Category:Robots Category:Hard Corps bosses